Our Life Now Our Future Together
by Natarii
Summary: Her life was ruined in one dark night. All hope is gone and so is her will to live. (Sorry if grammer/spelling is wrong, my beta reader is gone and my spell check is messed up ^.^;)


Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful game Final Fantasy VIII or the extremely hot Squall......or any of the other characters for that matter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I never knew I could ever be this happy." A young man's voice said. "Neither could I. My life is now and forever complete............ as long as im with you." Replied a soft feminine voice.  
  
With the blankets over their heads, the young couple held one anothers hands as they stared into each others eyes. Their breaths mingled together as they whispered to one another about their life now, and of their future together.  
  
Outside, dark ominous clouds covered the silver moon. The trees wavered back and forth as the wind howled through them. A storm of great intensity was coming.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
A loud crash awakened the sleeping couple. Loud footsteps were heard making their way through the once silent house. The young man jumped to his feet and reached over to pull his frightened wife from the bed just as the door was broken down. Before being able to take any action what so ever, the young man felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as well as hearing the screaming pleads of his wife in the background. Then a deep darkness overtook him  
  
The ground was muddy and damp and the rain came down like a river. He could almost hear the light sobs of his wife as he came to, which told him she was still alive.  
  
A hazy picture of what looked like the woods about a mile from his house came to the young man as well as a throbbing pain in the back of his head.  
  
Surrounding both of them were about half a dozen men. All were dressed in black clothes with black trench coats over them. Two of the men were different from the rest. They stood in front of the others. One was dressed in a white trench coat and the other in black leather with a white undershirt. Both had long, deadly looking swords hanging from their sides.  
  
A flash of lightning streaked across the sky illuminating their faces. The young man gasped recognizing the two.  
  
"Thought you'd get away from us, didn't you?" said the one in the white trench coat. "This probably doesn't come as much of a surprise to you." He continued. "But we always get paid for our services...............always."  
  
The one in the black leather signaled to one of the men behind him. Coming forward he whispered to him. "Take off her blindfold and make sure she is facing that man over there."  
  
The young man watched as what he figured was a guard, walk over to his wife, rip her blindfold off and pull her up roughly.  
  
"Now my dear Landon, all of this could have been prevented." Said the man in the white trench. "If only you would have paid us the money." He finished.  
  
"You'll get it Seifer I promise, just please......leave her out of this!" Landon pleaded.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, im sorry Landon, you had a deadline, which should have made it very clear to you that we meant business." Seifer then not to gently, grabbed Landon's wife's chin and said. "Now you lovely wife is going to have to see your punishment."  
  
The young woman gasped as she stared at her husband through her rain soaked hair that was plastered to her face.  
  
Seifer looked toward the man in black leather, a smug grin was presently on his face.  
  
"Do it Squall."  
  
Squall unsheathed his sword, while a guard grabbed hold of Landon. The young woman began to scream and frantically try to break free of the guard that was holding her. To no avail she watched as the man named Squall advanced towards her pleading husband. The rain pouring harder than ever now.  
  
A close streak of lightning blinded the young woman, when her eyes adjusted she saw her husbands pain stricken face along with a sword embedded in his stomach. The thunder produced from the lightning drowned out the young woman's scream as she watched her husband slowly sink into a puddle of mud, water, and blood.  
  
The guard let go of her as she raced towards her dying husband. Squall and Seifer along with the guards watched as the young woman collapsed next to her husband, leaning over him and forgetting about everything and everyone else, she gently stroked his face.  
  
"Please...Landon.....don't leave me.." She sobbed.  
  
The tears from her face fell onto his, the raindrops mixing with them, as they stared into one anothers eyes once again. Landon slowly lifted his hand to his wives face. Attempting to wipe away her tears with his thumb, he spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"N- no matter w-what, I will al-always be......with y-you........I love you...........Rinoa."  
  
His hand trailed slowly down her face, until it fell to the floor landing limply in the blood mixture.  
  
"Landon........" She gripped his hand. "Landon.....please!!"  
  
"Oh hyne , LANDON NO!" she screamed as she threw herself onto him, burying her head into his wet chest.  
  
His blood seeped onto her nightshirt and pants as she lied there in the rain hugging her husbands lifeless body. 


End file.
